


【ET衍生】流光·番外一

by Staff_of_Mirkwood



Series: 【ET衍生】Elapse·流光（Tom Doss/Richard Hayes）正文+番外 [2]
Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016), The Good Shepherd (2006), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staff_of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Staff_of_Mirkwood
Summary: 番外一故事发生在1953年， 正文20-21章之间
Series: 【ET衍生】Elapse·流光（Tom Doss/Richard Hayes）正文+番外 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180100





	【ET衍生】流光·番外一

**Author's Note:**

> 番外一故事发生在1953年， 正文20-21章之间

Lilian McCarthy的车某天在上班路上抛锚了。  
反正上班是注定要迟到了，Lilian灵机一动，好像上司家里那口子就在附近开汽修店，正好照顾照顾他生意，也让他做个见证。

Doss一早开了店门，没想到第一位客人就是熟人。  
Lilian看Doss走出来迎她，心里还是忍不住啧啧两声。这哪像是五十多岁的人呐，精神奕奕、身材健壮，或者直接用一个浅白的词就可以一言以蔽之了——帅。  
“McCarthy夫人。”Doss点头致意，腔调随意，但略略沙哑的声音也自带魅力。  
“Lilian。”Lilian向他强调了称谓，避免生分，心里却暗暗打趣，像Doss这样问候女士怕是迟早会出问题的。

Doss对着Lilian的车检查了一番，说了一些她半懂不懂的术语，总之提炼出来的核心意思就是：这问题麻烦，一时半会还弄不好。  
Doss大方地向Lilian提议，让她先开他的车去上班，就在他进去拿自己的车钥匙的时候，又有一辆扎眼的红色汽车疾驶过来，里面走出一个金棕色长卷发的女人，大概二三十岁，在十月底的天气里仍然穿着一件单薄的连衣裙，Lilian看着都忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
Doss拿了车钥匙走出来，看见那女的，嘴角明显的抽了抽，“怎么又是你？”  
“又”这个词引起了Lilian的兴趣，那女的脸颊一下子通红、眼睛也亮了起来，已经不能再明显。  
“Doss先生，我洗车。”  
“洗车？你这一星期已经洗了四次了……”  
“就是脏了嘛……”那女人绞起双手，扭捏了一下，让Lilian看得汗毛直竖。  
这绝对有问题……见于自己和Hayes的交情，Lilian顿时决定还是留下来观望一下好。  
Doss把钥匙递给Lilian，一边对那女人解释道：“我得先帮这位女士把车修好，可能要个半天。我建议你今天就不用洗了，或者下午再来。”  
“不用的，我可以等。”那女人向后一仰，用胳膊撑住车盖，摆出个自以为妩媚的姿势，暗示意味十足地向Doss眨眼睛。  
Lilian接过钥匙，不动声色地说：“说起来，这两天事不多，我也不急着去，正好留这里看看门道，省得Sean总是嘲我不懂车。”  
Doss也没疑心什么，拿了工具箱，自顾自往车底一钻。

Lilian已经能感到旁边投来的疑问加嫉妒混杂的目光，果然下一秒就被搭讪了。  
“你和这老板认得啊？”  
“嗯，算是朋友的朋友吧。”Lilian答得也不算说谎。  
“你结婚了吗？”  
Lilian这下倒也惊了，这算是所谓的色令智昏？一上来就问人这么敏感的问题……  
她没说什么，只是拉下袖口，给她看自己的婚戒。  
“哦哦这样啊……抱歉了……”对方口称抱歉，可是满脸都只有庆幸的意思——意图已经不能再明显了，然而Lilian心里暗自冷笑，要是她知道Doss家那口子是什么人，绝对吓死她。“我叫Maria，你呢？”  
“Lily。”  
眼见Lilian根本没什么谈话的兴致，Maria也根本不在乎。眼睛一直顶着Doss的方向。  
Doss从车底钻出来的时候，脱下了上身的工作服，还卷起了衬衫的袖子，手臂肌肉纹理清晰，就连Lilian也不得不承认的确很有看头。  
Doss额头上还有些薄汗，他下意识地抬起手腕抹去，接过Maria突然一下就攥着手绢窜了上去，“Doss先生，擦擦汗吧。”  
“不用了，谢谢。”Doss像是全然没有理解对方已然露骨的表达，继续一板一眼地趴下去修起了车。  
Lilian托腮沉思——这问题好像有点严重。

“这事必须告诉Richard啊！”晚饭桌上，Sean McCarthy拍案而起，一脸激动。  
Lilian淡淡瞟了他一眼，“我只是说给你知道一下。我今天想了一天了，那女的明显就是一厢情愿，告诉他干嘛。”  
“不行。这算个什么事？Richard至少有权知道，这事关他的尊严！他每天在外面工作得那么辛苦，Doss就在那等着女的投怀送抱？真是的，他是Richard的选择，这我也认了，但我至今没有完全说服自己，他哪点配得上Richard了？”  
“他哪点都配得上Richard。”  
“哦？”  
“人家实诚、温柔，会修车、会做吃的，长得帅还有肌肉！”  
McCarthy给狠狠噎了一下，暴力地把叉子捅进牛排，“你你你……你跟Doss过日子去好了！”  
“这都哪跟哪？本来人家两口子的事情，你急成这样，一提到Richard你就愤愤不平的，你怎么不跟他过日子去啊……哦，我忘了，人家没看上你。”  
Sean McCarthy，卒。

“这个人叫Maria LaBonte，一家零售店的售货员。从上个月月底开始，每周起码三次拜访Tom Doss的汽修店，穿的衣服……一般都是这样的……”  
McCarthy拿着个文件夹神神秘秘地拜访Hayes的时候，Hayes原本以为是什么大事，结果McCarthy要谈的居然是这么个问题。  
照片不是很清晰，不过Hayes还是可以明显看出，这女的穿的不是紧身就是低胸就是露腿……有的时候三样还全占了，定格在照片上的姿态都十分妖娆。  
还有一张这女的把手搭在Doss肩头的，让Hayes格外注意。  
不过Hayes也很清醒，没有任何一张照片反映Doss本身有什么逾矩的行为。

当然，Hayes自认心眼不大。是他的就不容别人抢，更何况是他这辈子最珍贵的人。  
这天晚上一开始Hayes还一切如常，他心里一直有的一个问题是，Doss最近也没有任何反常的表现，对他一如既往的好，但也没有主动说过那么一件事。  
这程度其实已经可以到骚扰了好吗？  
Hayes一直不动声色地屏到吃完饭，Doss习惯性地收了盘子去洗，Hayes终于有点按耐不住，在Doss洗盘子的时候，从身后用力地抱住了他。  
“嗯？”Doss下意识地发出个鼻音询问，而Hayes只是一言不发地越抱越紧。  
Doss心里觉得反常，但对Hayes主动抱上来的行为当然不可能不高兴，鬼使神差地开了口：“Richard……我跟你说件事……”  
“说。”Hayes本来只是在默默酝酿要不要跟Doss主动提，结果Doss现在突然提了个话题，他也不知道是不是他想听的那个。  
“本来你工作那么忙，我心想总不能让你一回来就听我抱怨。但这个人实在是……你知道吗，有个人一连好几天都来我这洗车，根本都还一尘不染呢，又要让我再洗一遍……”  
说的显然就是那个人了，但Doss的叙述明显和Hayes心里的重点不大吻合。  
这算是避重就轻？Hayes决定还是先不动声色地听下去。  
“你想想啊，这根本就是浪费！洗一次车要费多少水？而且像她那样天天来洗……以后真的是就算她付了钱我也不会让她来了！我听说世界上好些国家的人连一口干净水都还喝不上呢。现在已经有好多书和报纸上的文章在说，地球上的水是有限的，都给瞎浪费光了，我们喝什么去？”  
Hayes已经有些惊到了，默默地松开了Doss，眼睁睁看着Doss越说越激动，放下了洗到一半的盘子，身上还系着围裙，一手撑着灶台，慷慨激昂地继续长篇大论。  
“你看看前几十年这两场战争打得，都已经满目疮痍了，还不上点心。从历史上讲，自从英国人开始工业化，工厂全都设在水边，烧煤烧得乌烟瘴气，什么水源啊、空气啊都遭了殃。你看看去年冬天的洛杉矶，那空气污染得，死了几百号老年人吧？伦敦据说就更吓人了，伸手不见五指，报纸上说起码死了四千人……  
“我喜欢汽车。但我也知道这东西多了未必是好事。咱们和苏联都吵吵着要把人送出地球，不都还没有成功吗？依我看几十年甚至上百年之内，该待在地球上都还得待在这，好好的环境给折腾得不宜居了，这不是慢性自杀嘛？像我碰见的这种人，车用得不节制不说，还一天到晚地浪费水资源……这种行为要我看，都该构成刑事犯罪了！”  
最近两三年，环境保护的论调在民间渐渐兴起，Hayes早就知道Doss是个坚定的支持者，不过还是第一次听Doss这么长篇大论的讲演……更让Hayes憋不住笑的是，原本这件事的起因只是Doss有了个别有用心的追求者，没想到Doss眼里是这么理解对方的行为的……  
Hayes一心憋笑，Doss突然换了个语气，忧心忡忡地皱起眉，“不过啊，我觉得那个人可能真的有点毛病。”Hayes以为Doss终于发现核心问题了，没想到Doss接下来说的竟然是：“现在都什么天了，那个人一天到晚还只穿一件单衣，领口还开得那么低，我怀疑要得气管炎吧。动作还经常一抽一抽的，非常不协调，话说得也颠三倒四……是不是精神有点问题？你知道有什么社会福利项目是可以帮帮这类人的吗？”  
Hayes终于绷不住了，一手捂着肚子，一手扶着碗橱，狂笑不止。  
Doss一头雾水，下意识地去扶Hayes，“怎么了？”  
Hayes借着力，直接环住了Doss的脖子，整个人瘫在他身上继续笑。  
等到气稍微顺了点，Hayes才在Doss耳边问：“你真的看不出来，那个人有什么用意吗？”  
“用意？难道不是脑子不正常吗？”  
“不，在我看来，她脑子好用的很。简而言之，就是她对你有意思，想吸引你的注意。”  
“啊？不会吧？”Doss的语气已经表明了，这个在Hayes眼里一目了然的答案，他从来没有想到过。  
“你看啊，她借机天天找你，然后故意在你眼前穿得花枝招展的，还找机会跟你勾肩搭背。”Hayes万万没想到，居然反倒是他在跟Doss解释那人的行为意味着什么。  
Doss还是一脸困惑，“是吗？你怎么能确定？”  
“其实，这件事是Lilian McCarthy那天上你那修车的时候发现的。结果Sean还真的来了劲，找人去调查取证来着。Lilian是个女人，而我追过你，所以我们的意见合起来，就是很显而易见的答案：那女的对你有想法。”  
Hayes解释的时候，已经有点兴趣缺缺了——他们三个白纠结了半天，结果Doss这个当事人根本视此人如无物。  
Doss心里反倒渐渐带了些忧虑——Hayes这是生气了吗？  
“Richard，”Doss突然把Hayes轻轻按在了墙上，眼神坚定而虔诚，“这个事情我的确没有任何察觉，也从一开始就没往那方面想——事实上，我从来就没有想过，除了你以外，还有任何人会对我有意，我也根本不会在乎。Richard，你已经是命运给我的最珍贵的馈赠，除了你，我谁也不要。”  
Hayes听得触动，主动勾住Doss的脖颈吻了上去。  
一手沿着Doss的脊背游移向下，解了他的围裙，一手拽住Doss的前襟，倒退着把Doss往客厅里带，Doss的上唇还噙在Hayes的唇齿之间。  
Hayes轻轻一使力，Doss就会意地往沙发上一倒，然后Hayes俯趴在他身上，两腿在他的腰侧分开。  
“是你的……都是你的……”情动已经让Hayes瘫软下来，嘴唇轻触Doss的脖颈和耳后，软糯不清地蛊惑着。  
Hayes除去了两人间最后的阻隔，从一开始吃痛的抿嘴，到后来迷乱的予求。  
他向Doss毫无保留地奉上他的身体与心灵、他的疼痛与欢愉……  
而这正是Doss全部的渴求。

Hayes和McCarthy第二天又碰了个头，这回纯粹是为了公事。  
两个人都带着黑眼圈，隐晦的几句问答之下，真相昭然若揭——  
Hayes自然是因为昨天被Doss折腾了整整一夜；而McCarthy则是因为同一件事被老婆赶去连睡了五天办公室，睡眠不足。


End file.
